


flesh

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO, fleshly
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	flesh

第二章 【有错字请自己翻译一下？】

 

………………

 

祁染轩回到教室，和平常一样坐在最后一排，“嗯……”衣服里面一个冰凉的物体伸进衣服里面，有一下没一下的蹭过祁染轩的腰，最粗的一根蹭着祁染轩的尾骨，[触…触手……？怎么……！为什么这里会有！！]

细小的触手开始沿着祁染轩的身体往上爬，缠住了祁染轩的乳珠，祁染轩身体一颤，下体无法控制的硬挺起来，那些触手仿佛意识到似的，分出几个小触手，紧紧的缠了祁染轩的根部，一小只触手戳了戳祁染轩顶端的小口，然后一点一点的往里面挪动，“不……呜嗯……不行……这是教室……”祁染轩不敢用力挣扎，轻微的扭动反而让触手越钻越深，乳珠上的触手，张开了自己的嘴露出微尖的刺，扎在祁染轩敏感的乳头上。

祁染轩趴在课桌上，一只手捂住硬挺的下体，公共场合让祁染轩还有一点羞耻之心导致他只敢张大嘴喘气，微红且湿润的眼角体现出了他在经历何等的快感。

膀胱口被触手一点一点开发着，后穴粗大的触手一点一点往最深处蠕动的同时流出某种液体，让祁染轩的肚子慢慢变大，强烈的排泄感，周围都是同学的公共场合。

[会被人发现的……可是……好舒服……]

祁染轩收缩着后穴，啃咬他乳头的两根触手的口腔中间，突然长出了一根长刺，扎进乳珠里面，注射进了一液体。

“今天的课就上到这里，放学，祁染轩同学，介于你最近上课的表现不佳，一会儿我会找你谈话。”

祁染轩身体一抖，没有多余的动作就让他达到了一次干性高潮，内裤湿的一塌糊涂甚至弄湿了凳子。

很快，周围的同学全部离开，班导也走了进来，坐在祁染轩的对面。

祁染轩身体微微颤抖，他的胸部开始越来越胀，仿佛只要轻轻一捏就有什么东西要出来一样，他不敢动。他害怕。

他害怕就这么一抬头他所有的表情，和那个真正的自己，会更加彻底的暴露在老师面前。

老师静静的在祁染轩的对面坐了一会儿，起身锁上了教授的门，拉上了面向走廊的窗帘，超强隔音的教室，让两人彻底与外界隔离开来。

“祁同学，你，身体不舒服？”老师的手轻轻划过了祁染轩的背部，又是一阵颤抖。身上触手的动作丝毫没有停下，动作的幅度开始越来越大。

“很难受吧？老师满足你好不好？”

班导拉下裤链，雄性荷尔蒙的味道直冲祁染轩的脑神经奔去，祁染轩的眼神有些溃散，慢慢抬起头，跪到自己班导的腿间，双手按着自己班导的大腿根部，张开嘴，含住了眼前的巨物。

祁染轩细细舔弄着，时不时讲两个卵蛋含进嘴里，腰不受控制的扭动像是求交配的母狗。

“老……老师的东西……好好吃……”从肠道进入小腹的液体已经逐渐离开体内，部分已经被肠道吸收掉的液体只会让祁染轩的肠道更加敏感，也会更让他渴望着进行交欢……

舌尖在尿道口打转，时不时用舌尖收刮掉冒出的液体，吞咽进去，班导伸出手，想要扯掉祁染轩的衣服，一直吸附在乳珠上的触手猛的抽离，撑开了祁染轩的衣服，“噗嗤，你的胸部好像女孩子诶”班导眯起眼睛看着胯下的人，红肿的乳珠在阴影下也显得晃眼。“你应该可以产奶了吧？”班导按住祁染轩的头进行最后的冲刺，祁染轩呜咽着，配合着老师的动作，深喉让祁染轩有种窒息般的快感。

班导用脚踩着祁染轩竖起的阴茎，来回碾压着，地板，尿道里面的触手，裤子布料，鞋底的纹路。深喉和乳头被班导揉捏时的快感，祁染轩感觉全身上下涌上一股奇异的感觉，后穴触手长出的吸盘已经让祁染轩感到发麻。

突然之间，后穴前列腺处的吸盘变成一张长满利齿的小嘴，咬住了祁染轩的前列腺，尿道里面一直缓缓抽插丝毫不越界的触手也用力吸住膀胱口，长出的尖刺毫不犹豫的插进了他的膀胱，红肿的乳珠被用力的扭着转了一圈，口中的阴茎也快速冲击喉咙深处。

祁染轩爽的翻着白眼，全身上下不停抽搐，下体射不出来的精华卡在体内，从尿道空隙中漏出来的黄色透明液体将原本粘稠的裤子弄的更加湿漉，略微肿大的胸部射出一股一股的奶水，喉咙被迫接受着射出的精液，来不及吞咽的部分直接从嘴巴空隙溢出。

“唔嗯……！！”

[好舒服……好舒服……我要死了……要被玩死了……]

“祁染轩同学，老师的宝贝你喜欢吗？”班导讲自己塞在祁染轩口中的性器抽出，口腔深处是被操的红肿的糜红色的。

班导把祁染轩抱到桌子上，脱掉他粘湿的裤子，班导打了个响指，身体周围的触手撤离，后穴插着的触手也跟其他的一样，快速抽离着，倒刺狠狠的刮过肠壁，祁染轩的精华喷射出来，落到自己胸前。

“老师……老师好棒……”被蹂躏了一天的身体渴望着更加猛烈的冲撞，欲求不满的快感使祁染轩的声音染上哭腔。

“老师……求你操我……求你了……把您的……那个……放进我身体里面……”

祁染轩别过头，双手确不自制的各插入两根手指，把自己的穴口向两边分开，露出殷红色的肠道，脸部的潮红，暴露在空气中微微颤抖的乳尖，红肿的乳尖甚至向外吐露着奶水。

“那个？那个是什么？祁染轩同学，你不说清楚的话，老师不知道要怎么做哦，还有，手不要松开哦~”班导笑着伸出手指按了按肉眼可见的，被触手咬肿的前列腺处，祁染轩一抖，肠道以肉眼可见的速度猛缩了一下。

“肉……肉棒…用老师的……大肉棒……操进学生的小穴里面……把学生……操得坏掉……”

祁染轩哽咽着，后穴的空虚已经完全让他有点崩溃。

班导把祁染轩的双腿压制肩头，湿热的柱体顶端蹭着手指微微拉扯开的小口，“你这个勾引老师的坏学生，是要被惩罚的”班导仿佛把祁染轩的身体对折一般，肉棒用力的插进祁染轩的后穴之中，以打桩机那般一下又一下的的撞击。

“不……老师……啊啊啊……太深……！太深了！！”

“好舒服……老师插得我好舒服……”

“老师用……呃啊……用力……”

“乳头……乳头好涨……老师求你……帮我吸……”

祁染轩尽力适应着班导的冲击方式，桌子上的书以成堆的方式散落在地上，交合的地方流出的液体也把身下木色课桌打湿。胸部因为触手注射的液体开始产奶，祁染轩突然被抱到了窗边，一个落地窗……并且……他们，在一楼……

“老师？！不行……！！不行……会被看到的……求你不要……”

祁染轩话没有说完被班导按在窗上，开始对着洞口内的某一点发力，外面成群结队的学生随时可能扭头，然后看到他们的所作所为，当然，这只是祁染轩认为的，他不知道这个玻璃从外面看不到里面。

羞耻感让祁染轩的阴茎挺立，敏感的龟头一下顶到了冰凉的玻璃上。前列腺液顺着玻璃往下流，“好冰……老师……求您不要在这里……”

“自己动，射出来就让你到里面去，不许用手”，班导凑到祁染轩的耳边，边说边咬了咬他的耳垂。

祁染轩扭动着腰，往后，巨大的肉棒会操进他肠道最深处，往前自己敏感的龟头会顶到冰冷的玻璃，祁染轩的胸部被揉捏着，乳头却一直摩擦着玻璃。

祁染轩睁开那双眼神溃散的眼睛，模糊的视线中，他看到窗外有几个人，同时看向了这边，一害怕，双乳射出了大量的奶水，后穴猛的收缩操在了前列腺上，精液混合着尿液射向玻璃，祁染轩翻着白眼，精神和肉体上的快感让他的欲望变得更强，教室一股糜烂的气息。

祁染轩略微模糊的听到了什么，露出了难以置信的表情，一瞬间被操到直接射出精液……

[恭喜你完成隐藏任务场景，所有任务即将开启。]

……


End file.
